Beyond Life and Death
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: I can feel the connection between my body and soul.' Vlad's dead to the world. The Count's been threatened. And Ingrid's devastated!
1. Pushed Out

"The death of young Vladimir Dracula was extremely unfortunate. He was just fourteen years old, had years ahead of him. He will be remembered forever in our un beating hearts and immortal souls." Ivan said.

The speech would have been touching if I had been dead but since I wasn't it actually made me quite angry. It had been one day since I put on that stupid crown and there already planning a service for the next grand-high vampire.

Typical!

I looked over at the throne where my father sat. He hadn't come up from the cellar since I 'apparently' died. I admit I can see why they think I'm dead, I mean my body is on the floor completely motionless but my soul is standing right next to them.

I'm not a ghost. I've just been pushed out my body, and can't get back in.

"Now then the ceremony will be taking place at precisely ten o'clock tonight" Ivan continued.

"And the lad?" A man said whom I had never met in my life.

"Will be put where he belongs, in a tightly locked coffin to sleep for eternity." Ivan replied. He was meant to be my uncle not my funeral planner!

"Can I ask what is to be done with his relations?" A woman whispered.

"My brother and his off spawn wish to go back to Transylvania A.S.A.P!" Ivan whispered back.

"What about the mother…Magdalene?" Another asked.

"She is yet to be informed. She will know when the sun sets I assure you." Ivan gave a small smile and then left the room.

This was ridiculous! Someone had to be able to see me!

I floated upstairs to Ingrid's room. She was talking to Ulga.

"I understand this is hard for you but you need to be strong as soon you will be the new heir to the Dracula throne" She told Ingrid.

Ingrid looked washed out, tears still falling down her cheeks. I wished I could have saved Will from his death, and then she'd be happy.

"William was a half-fang and tonight he can be brought back by the power of the new Grand High Vampire!" She was trying to reassure Ingrid.

I was quite shocked. This was news to me. It made me hate myself even more, I should have done something! Anything!

"You just don't understand do you? You stupid little girl! I know I will get Will back! I want my brother back! I want Vlad!" She screamed. "Someone must know how to bring him back!"

"I thought you hated him?" Ulga asked in surprise.

"You always have sibling rivalry, its part of having a brother. I just want to tell him that I…I…" She stopped and sobbed.

I never realised she loved me that much. All this time I thought she hated my guts.

I decided to check on my dad. I floated down into the cellar. There he was sitting on a chair, with a picture in his hand. I went to look at what it was. It was a picture of me and mom.

We looked happy.

The door opened and in came Ivan. My dad didn't move he just kept his eyes on the picture.

"Brother, it is time." Ivan said.

My father didn't reply.

"You are the only one who can remove it."

What was he talking about? Remove what?

"If I do then he's really gone" My father's voice was quiet.

"I know it's hard but I too have lost a son" He replied.

"Boris was nothing compared to my Vladdy!" My father's anger rose. "I refuse to do it. Now you will respect my wishes and bring me Robin Branagh alive and well!"

"Certainly! But just remember, dear brother, I could strike you down right this minute and take charge but I happened to like Vladimir and I'm sure he wouldn't want me to harm you just yet."

"What do you mean?" My father asked. His expression changed immediately.

"I mean, I've being hearing rumours that I have a good chance of becoming the new Grand High Vampire! And if I am I would have the power to bring back your son!" He snarled.

"And what if its not you? What then?" My father hissed. I'd never seen him like this before.

"I know that it is defiantly a Dracula!" Ivan said with a smile.

"You're certain?!"

"Positive!"

What made them think its going to be them? It could be Ingrid, Ulga and many other Dracula relations. We are a big family. And how can they bring me back if I'm not dead? I exist! I can feel the connection between my body and soul.

I…I… My head began to spin and the next minute I was on the floor drifting.


	2. Times Ticking

I woke up to the sound of chimes from the clock. I looked up at the clock. It was ten o'clock on the dot. I had been out of it for over two hours. My head really hurt, the pain was awful.

That's when it hit me. The ceremony was meant to start. I hurled myself up and ran…well floated to the throne room. The place was packed from corner to corner with vampires.

All here for one reason, to see if they would be wearing the crown.

I walked straight through them. Each person I went through made me fell giggly; it was as though they were tickling me. I made my way to the front of crowd to get a better view.

Ivan stood there with a huge grin on his face. Behind him was my father on his crown looking washed out, standing next to him was Ingrid who also looked washed out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am sure you all know why we are gathered here today. We are here to witness the power of the new Grand High Vampire who is among us somewhere. Ulga! Bring in the Crown of Power!"

Now this seemed familiar, Ulga walking through a crowd of blood thirsty vampires with the crown resting on a purple cushion. It was exactly the same as the night Renfield did it, the night I 'died'.

Ivan took the crown from his daughter and put it on the stand in front of him. Upon the stand also was the magical parchment, which would reveal the new Grand High Vampire.

"Now to get the ceremony started I need a drop of blood." Ivan said. Immediately every hand in the room shot up in the air, all holding a vile of blood. Ivan looked around as if he was looking to buy a new cape, choosing only the finest.

He pointed to a woman who held a golden bottle. She handed it to him willingly.

"French 1994, Wonderful! The date fits perfectly" He rose the vile, fangs out ready to taste it. "To Vladimir." He took a gulp and then poured a drop onto the parchment. I took a closer look. The last name on there was Count Dracula, the blood linked to it before add a new name.

Vladimir Dracula.

I gasped in surprise. I wasn't the only one as so did Ivan. Then he gave a smile.

"The name on the parchment is Vladimir Dracula, I'm sure it's just adding his name from the time before. Now let's see who's next in line." Once again he poured another drop of blood on the parchment.

It drew a new line from my name and the name appeared.

Vladimir Dracula.

Now this was weird. As far as I knew I was the only Vladimir in the Dracula family. But it couldn't be me if I was some spirit ghost thing. I needed to be brought back by the new Grand High Vampire didn't I?

Ivan looked uncomfortable. He looked around at the eager faces waiting for the name. I smiled. I liked seeing him squirm. It served him right been so overconfident that it would be him.

"Well?" One man said.

"It says…Vladimir Dracula." He said completely dazed and confused.

"Again?" Came another's voice from the back.

"How is it possible?" My father asked. He stood up and walked over to the parchment. He rubbed his finger over my name. "My son is dead. My little boy, Vladdy is dead." He wept.

I wanted to shout and tell him I was here. I was ok. But he would not hear me. I felt a lump in my throat.

"It's probably bad blood. You give me your blood!" Ivan snapped at a man who was in total shock. He obeyed.

"Russia 1994. How strange? That years quite popular tonight isn't it?" Ivan joked trying to lighten the mood. No one laughed.

It was deadly silent.

He again poured a single drop of blood upon the parchment. Again it drew a line from my name and a name appeared. Again my name appeared on the parchment.

My dad's eyes stretched wide open. At first he shocked then his surprise turned into anger.

He growled as he grabbed the blood from Ivan and threw it across the room.

He then snatched another vile of blood from a terrified woman and tipped the whole lot onto the parchment.

The blood covered the whole parchment and for a few moments nothing happened. The all of a sudden the blood separated to spell out Vladdy in huge letters.

At that moment the castles clock chimed loudly again and again. The whole lace shook. People screamed. I screamed. Not that anyone could hear me though.

Vampires disappeared left right and centre. My dad sat back down in his throne with his head in his hands.

How could he just sit there when the castle could rip apart at any moment?

"We have to get out of here" Ingrid shouted. "Dad come on, we need to go! Dad!" Now she was screaming.

I had to help them. Think! Think!

I ran over to them.

"Dad…Dad!" I screamed at him. "Get up! Come on!" I tried to pull him up but I went threw him instead.

It was no good.

I was running out of time.

Think Vlad Think!


End file.
